fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm (Trope Listing)
A work in progress index for listing all the tropes present in the crossover RP hosted by Slapson, Cataclysm, just for fun. General Plot The general plot of the RP. Self explanatory. Apocalypse Anarchy - The main plot is set on this scenario, a world where society and governments have fallen apart by unknown reasons, as well as much of the population dissapearing in nowhere. Apocalypse Unspecified Apocalypse - No one knows what on earth caused the cataclysmic environment that is now, neither the character or players themselves, currently. While some minor parts could possibly ''be explained, the general reasons of the apocalypse are still left unsolved. Intercontinuity Crossover - All sorts of unrelated characters appear in this roleplay, ranging from original and fan characters to official ones. The reason behind this sudden pull-out of their respective universes is still unknown. In General General things, tidbits of the group or tropes that don't belong anywhere else. Character Specifics Tropes that regard characters individually. |-| NY-1= - Amaranth= * - Frisk Noir= * - Mr. Game & Watch= *Blue And Orange Morality - Does not understand the concept of morals *Humanoid Abomination - Mr. Game & Watch is this. He moves significantly differently from the rest of the cast, is made out of a strange substance known as Shadow Bugs, and does not understand morality *Shapeshifting - Mr. Game & Watch is capable of shapeshifting into other forms, such as other versions of himself or other people. *The Unintelligible - Unless Frisk or Azure is translating him, he only speaks in "beep boops" - Mr. Hugs= * - Project A.P.I= * - Valev= *Foil - Acts as a radical, bombastic foil for the more reserved party members. *Anti-Hero - Unlike a fair bit of the party, Valev gets things done his own way, even if dangerous or morally gray. *Crazy Enough To Work - Honestly, just about everything Valev does. *Justified Criminal - A criminal to the Federation, but for good reasons. *Secretly Selfish - While not very obvious, Valev subconsciously does just about everything he does for him, first, before anyone else. *Cloning Gambit - "Hi, Valev, could you walk into that very dangerous temple for me?" - Travis Mythos= * }} |-| NY-2= - Project F.U.E.L= * - Tommy Russo= *Ambiguously Evil - A trope frequently played with, as Tommy has been shown to be willing to do horrible things to accomplish his goals. His affiliation with the Cheiron Group has also led various members of the New York party to distrust his motives. *Ancient Conspiracy - As a member of the Cheiron Group, Tommy is a member of only the current incarnation of an ancient conspiracy dedicated to gaining power by sacrificing others. *Cannibalism Superpower - While not exactly cannibalism, members of the Cheiron Group to slaughter opponents and implant pieces of them into themselves. It may not trigger the same disgusted reaction from those who know about it, but it's still quite horrific. *Crusading Widower - The entire reason Tommy hates any creature that remotely seems to feed off of blood is because vampires killed his family. His hatred for them, and his methods as a Cheiron agent, however, can make it argued that he is essentially what he hates most. *The Dragon - Being the face of the Cheiron Group, as well as it's most skillful employee, Tommy is seemingly the top dog of the organization. However, he ultimately takes orders from the Board of Directors. *Eyepatch of Power - Tommy has an eye patch over his left eye, which was originally to hide the socket of the eye he lost in the Russo family massacre. It now serves to hide his "Evil Eye", an eye of a vampire he can use to hypnotize victims. *Humans are the Real Monsters - A frequent trope played with by World of Darkness and within Cataclysm regarding the Cheiron Group. Many of the "monsters" they target, such as Vampires, Werewolves, and Demons, all have their own somewhat noble tasks, or are simply trying to live. The Cheiron Group, not completely understanding these goals (and not really caring), repay the efforts of these supernatural beings by dissecting them and stealing any parts they find useful. *Inferiority Superiority Complex - Tommy is highly egotistical and self-confident, but this attitude is backed by a chronic fear of being perceived as inferior to his brother Trevor, as well as a fear of being deemed a failure. *Kill the God - One of Tommy's primary goals is to destroy and absorb the power of the "God-Machine". *Lawful Neutral - The goals of Tommy, and by extension the Cheiron Group often seem to be in line with being Lawful Neutral. However, their methods can often be interpreted as Lawful Evil. *Magical Eye - Applies to his "Evil Eye", as well as the Beholder eye now on his right palm. *Manipulative Bastard - Tommy's job primarily consists of manipulating others for the benefit of the Cheiron Group and people/resources under it's employ or protection. *Sibling Rivalry - Between Tommy and Trevor. Their rivalry has often resulted in Cain and Abel scenarios. *Silent Treatment - Tommy is so annoyed by Zack's perpetual angst that he has resorted to outright ignoring him almost entirely. *Token Evil Teammate - Whether it's true or not, Tommy is seen as this by the rest of the New York Party. *Used to be a Sweet Kid - Comparatively, at least. When he was younger, he was much more kind (though shy and aloof) than Trevor. *Wealthy Philanthropist - Was this before the Cataclysm, and continues to act as in by creating social projects for the Cheiron Group. For example, he was the architect of the "New Albany Initiative". - Zack Yamitsu= * - Sabrina= * - Bartel= * - Modeus= * }} |-|NY-3= - Trevor Russo= *Crusading Widower - Trevor began his path to becoming a Slasher because of the Russo family massacre. *Deadly Upgrade - The longer Trevor is a Scourge, the more likely he will reach an inevitable and violent demise. *Deliberately Monochrome - Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor's body has become monochrome, though a regenerating pigmented powder across his body acts as a form of "mask of normalcy". *Evil is Burning Hot - Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor's body temperature has been incredibly high, and he occasionally involuntarily creates flames. *Face-Heel Turn - Currently happening to Trevor. He is becoming more and more deranged the longer he falls into the habit of liquefying victims. *Fire Purifies - In his psychosis, Trevor believes the fire he produces to be a cleansing force, which will carry those who are already dead into the afterlife. *Hungry Menace - Not traditionally, but Trevor does need to "drink" people. Since becoming a Scourge, Trevor has a fixation on keeping his "inner fire" going, and the only way to do that is to use his fire to liquefy and consume victims. *Leitmotif - Trevor, during his periods of psychosis, will often sing or hum "I Burn" by Toadies, which encapsulates his belief that fire is a purifying force. *Nigh-Invulnerability - Due to his Slasher abilities, Trevor is nearly indestructible. *Serial Killer - Mandatory, as Trevor is a Slasher. Before becoming a Scourge, however, he almost exclusively targeted mobsters and vampires. *[*Sibling Rivalry - Between Tommy and Trevor. Their rivalry has often resulted in Cain and Abel scenarios. *Shotguns are Just Better - Trevor is very fond of shotguns. Specifically, his special "Mr. Scratch" shotgun. - Ruby= * - Johnny= * }} |-| SD= - Sakura= * - Tracy Barett= * - Billy= * - Josh= *Mad Scientist - Yeah, a scientist who's completely insane in many ways. *Moral Event Horizon - Even though he has already crossed this multiple times in his own verse, he crosses it in this RP where he ties up and tortures an innocent man just for testing. *The Sociopath - The most of this out of the group. - Aaron= * - Ethan Xavier= * - Ariana Xander= * - Haku= * - Celenus= * }} |-| Eileen & Atom= - Project A.T.O.M= * - Slate Bejeweled= *Put on a Bus to Hell - Slate was explicitly left out of the roleplay due to personal and characterization issues, in which he was abandoned to explore the wasted and apocalyptic lands by himself the moment he quit the group. *The Bus Came Back - Slate voluntarily left the New York party in session 2 as they moved to other places, but he was "casually" seen back near Eileen's and ATOM's sight as an "unknown entity" just to later save the child and finish off the opponent. The reason? Remains unknown. Luck of the day? Could work as well. *Flowery Elizabethan English - Slate happens to talk quite in a old-fashioned or "flowery" manner, which sometimes happens to be poetic or rhyme despite not being needed or enforced in a situation whatsoever. Declares himself as a fan of the renaissance-era type of things, so this type of things are to be expected... unfortunately. - Kid (?)= * }} Session Listing Tropes for each of the sessions hosted. Self Explanatory. Category:Cataclysm